GAPSOSMED?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Gagap Sosial Media. Jongin salah pencet, lalu akun instagramnya ter-delete. Sehun cemburu hanya karna 'mem-follow'. Akun instagram Chanyeol ramai gara-gara Jongin. HunKai/Sekai short fict gara2 instagram Kai di hapus - - satu kata buat Jongin kali ini 'nyebelin'


GAPSOSMED?

Maybe it's humor? Or romance? Whatever lah pokoknya...

Kalok ada typo maap yak...

CEKIDOT~

.

.

Jongin mengerang frustasi diatas sofa dorm boygrupnya. Uring-uringan sambil mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila dengan sesekali melirik kearah smartphonenya diatas meja yang terus saja bergetar diiringi ringtone singkat berbunyi 'kronggg~'. Ringtonenya adalah suaranya sendiri ketika menirukan suara salah satu tokoh kartun 'Pororo' di acara talk show Weekly Idol. Kalau tidak salah.

Bukan masalah ringtonenya yang (sebenarnya) lucu. Iya ringtonenya memang singkat, hanya berdurasi satu detik. Yang membuat Jongin frustasi adalah notifikasi dari akun instagramnya tak kunjung berhenti. Menimbulkan getaran dengan 'kronggg~' bersahut-sahutan. Notifikasi berisi berbagai pemberitahuan. Ada yang meng-komen gambar yang baru saja ia posting, ada yang menandainya dibanyak foto, dan yang lainnya lagi.

Bahkan saking banyaknya notifikasi dari instragramnya yang masuk membuat getaran atau ringtonenya terputus-putus. Kr~ kro~ krr~ kroo~ ng~, karena notifikasinya terus mengalir seperti air terjun Niagara.

Sungguh Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya. Iya, memang sih akun instagramnya membuat fans senang dan dapat lebih dekat dengannya, Jongin juga tentu saja senang dengan itu. Tapi apa daya, coba salahkan dia yang masih bisa dikatakan 'gagap sosial media'. You know what I mean?

Iya. Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan sosial media. Dia 'Gapsosmed' alias gagap sosial media. Ditambah Jongin adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka repot. Memakai kaos kaki saja dia bilang repot, apalagi mengurusi notifikasinya yang berisik sangat.

Harus diapakan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan berdering itu?

K~ kr~ kro~ ng~ kronggg~

Banting saja bagaimana?

"Kau kenapa, Jong?" Sehun yang kebetulan melintas, bertanya heran pada kelakuan aneh Jongin, "ponselmu sangat berisik," komentarnya datar.

"Nah itu dia! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan notifikasi ponselku. Aku frustasi~"

"Notifikasi apa?"

"Instagramku. Aku baru saja memposting foto,"

Mendengar itu, wajah Sehun berubah sangat datar. Seolah mengumpat 'ew!' Atau 'anak ini bodoh'. Itu ekspresi menghina. EXO L, ingin menonjok Sehun tidak? Aku ingin!

Sehun lantas duduk lalu meraih ponsel Jongin yang masih terus berbunyi. Benar, notifikasinya mengalir terus-menerus. Wajar sih Jongin yang gagap sosial media kelimpungan begini. Berbeda dengan Sehun.

Sehun 'kan juga punya instagram, tapi tidak sampai se-kelimpungan ini meski notifikasinya juga banjir.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sehun, ibu jarinya memencet tombol untuk membuka instagram Jongin. Lalu dengan tanpa dosa dan hanya bermodal wajah datar, kedua ibu jarinya bergerak mengetikkan sebuah komentar-

' kimkaaaaaa EAT THAT SHIT, MAN!'

Kronggg~

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!" Jongin melongo. Dengan segera ia merebut ponselnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Pekik Jongin dengan mata melotot melihat hasil komen Sehun yang terbilang cukup kasar.

"Kau kasar sekali, Oh Sehun!" Jongin marah. Lantas mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom komentar.

' kimkaaaaaa maaf ponselku baru saja dipakai Sehun'

Sehun melirik Jongin tidak minat. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit kesal juga pada Jongin. Karna suatu alasan.

"Kau hanya mem-follow manager dan Chanyeol hyung. Kau tidak mem-followku," ujar Sehun datar, "anggap itu balas dendamku karna kau tidak mem-follow pacarmu sendiri." Sehun lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang cengo ditempat.

Hanya karna itu? Pikir Jongin.

Duh Jongin, Sehun sedang cemburu~ masa tidak sadar?

"Argh! Bagaimana menghentikan ini!" Jongin kembali mengerang.

"Log out," Sahut Sehun dari arah dapur.

Benar juga!

"Tapi bagaimana men-log out nya?" Tanya Jongin. Tuhkan Gapsosmed.

"Cari sendiri,"

"Kejam!"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Sehun dari arah dapur.

Jongin akhirnya berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia kembali memposting komenan di instagramnya. Bukan balasan untuk para fans. Tetapi...

' kimkaaaaaa dimana tombol log out?'

' kimkaaaaaa dimana itu?'

' kimkaaaaaa jika aku me-log ut tidak akan terjadi apa-apa 'kan?'

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi bodoh. Ia berpikir.

Lalu ia menekan tombol option di sudut layarnya. Menampilkan sederetan perintah. Diantaranya adalah 'delete account' Dan 'log out'.

"Oh! Log out!" Jongin bergumam exited.

Ia akan memencet tombol log out, tetapi matanya malah tertuju pada notification bar yang menampilkan sederet kalimat, akun instagram dari managernya memberikan komentar 'say good bye to jongstagram'.

Mata Jongin membulat. Hingga tanpa sadar...

Klik!

Delete account!

Succsess!

"Hek?!"

Mata Jongin kembali melebar. Terkejut!

"WHAT THE... HELL~~!" Jongin memekik terlalu out of characther.

"HUWAAAA~"

.

.

Ditempat lain...

Chanyeol masih asyik menjelajahi instagram miliknya sendiri. Ia telah memposting gambar logo EXO terbaru beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berniat untuk melihat komen dari para fans.

Tetapi dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati banyak sekali komen EXO L yang menanyakan tentang instagram milik Jongin. Banyak sekali yang bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan instagram Jongin. Mengapa instagram Jongin menghilang. Mengapa Jongin menghapus instagramnya. Bla bla bla...

"Mwoya?!" Mata Chanyeol melotot.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lantas berlari keluar kamarnya. Dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah uring-uringan di ruang tengah bersama member lain.

Tadi Jongin berteriak histeris 'kan? Makanya member lain jadi berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Bisa jelaskan apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan layar ponselya pada Jongin.

Jongin mendongak. Menatap layar ponsel Chanyeol yang menampilkan serentetan komen dari para fans.

Jongin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal sofa dengan erangan.

"Ada apa dengan instagrammu? Fans heboh sekali di postinganku," Chanyeol berujar.

"Akun instagramnya tidak sengaja terhapus," Sahut Joonmyeon menjawab Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa, Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Salah pencet," Baekhyun menyahut.

"Astaga! Kim Jongin, yang benar saja, heh!" Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya.

"Argh! Sudahlah~" Jongin mengerang.

"Fans akan mengira kalau akunmu dibuat hanya untuk promosi comeback kita," kata Chanyeol.

"Mereka juga akan mengira kalau penghapusan akunmu sudah direncanakan karna manager memberikan komen seperti itu," sahut Sehun.

"Komen seperti apa?"

"Say good bye to jongstagram," sahut Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja!" Jongin bangkit dari sofa. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, iya tidak apa akunku terhapus. Ini lebih baik."

"Mengapa begitu? Fans sudah sangat senang kau memiliki sosial media. Aku juga senang," ucap Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya dia tidak lagi cemburu," Jongin menunjuk Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Gagap sosial media. Yah, dengan ini Sehun tidak akan lagi melakukan hal seperti tadi," Jongin mendekati Sehun, "maaf soal mem-follow itu," Jongin pun berlalu memasuki kamarnya. "Aku bisa kembali memakai official website." Ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamar, "Kyungsoo hyung, aku mengantuk. Temani aku tidur, ya."

Blam...

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Membajak akun Jongin dan menulis 'eat that shit, man'"

PLOK!

Chanyeol refleks memukul kepala Sehun dengan geram.

"Yak!"

"Bodoh! Minta maaf sana!"

"Kenapa? Jongin juga pernah membajak akunku!"

"Tapi dia tidak melakukan hal aneh 'kan?!"

"Tidak aneh apanya, dia men-like foto Miranda Keer! Fans jadi berpikir aneh-aneh padaku! Aku dibilang mesum!"

"Kau memang mesum asal tahu saja!"

"Kau 'kan seme! Mengalah lah," Joonmyeon menyahut.

"Meski kau yang termuda, cobalah untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Minimal pada Jongin saja." Kyungsoo menengahi seraya berlalu. Berniat memasuki kamar Jongin. Tetapi malah dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak dengar? Jongin memintaku menemaninya tidur,"

"Tidak boleh!"

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun memandang punggung Jongin yang tidur membelakanginya. Sehun sedari tadi hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Dan hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang meringkuk dibalik selimut. Sepertinya sudah tertidur.

Jujur saja, Sehun merasa bersalah juga sebenarnya. Ia tahu Jongin sedang ngambek. Terbukti dari ia yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemani tidur. Artinya Jongin sedang ngambek pada Sehun.

Sehun bergerak menaiki ranjang, lantas memeluk Jongin dengan perlahan. Menumpukan kepalanya dikepala Jongin.

Jongin tidak bergerak, hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, dari wangi tubuhnya saja Jongin sudah tahu kalau yang memeluknya adalah Sehun, bukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta Kyungsoo bukan kau," kata Jongin dingin.

Ternyata benar dia marah. Pikir Sehun.

"Keluar sana," ucap Jongin.

Bukan menuruti perintah Jongin, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengecup pipi Jongin dengan pelan.

"Sehun!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin menghela nafas jengah. Ia lantas diam, tidak membalas Sehun. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata kembali. Membiarkan Sehun memeluknya meski sebenarnya berat.

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin. Tidak tahu saja bahwa Jongin tengah menahan tubuh Sehun yang terasa menindih.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata Jongin masih terpejam dan masih dalam posisi miring.

'Tenang sekali. Padahal sedang marah' pikir Sehun.

"Berat, Sehun," kata Jongin masih terpejam.

"Cium ya," Sehun malah mengucapkan kata lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan yang Jongin katakan.

Mendengar itu, Jongin menaikkan selimutnya lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Masih memejamkan mata.

Sehun tersenyum samar. Penolakan Jongin lucu.

"Ayolah," goda Sehun sembari menurunkan kembali selimut Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin menutup bibirnya dengan tangan setelah dirasa Sehun menahan selimutnya. Masih terpejam juga.

Sehun terkekeh. Jongin sedang merajuk sepertinya.

Sehun lalu menarik bahu Jongin agar berubah posisi menjadi telentang. Lantas ia mengungkung tubuh Jongin dengan lengannya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi," Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Jongin membuka matanya lantas membuang muka, "akunnya sudah hilang, ya sudah,"

"Maafkan aku..." Sehun mengecup leher Jongin sekilas.

"Hn..."

"Jongin, ayolah..."

"Iya, Cerewet! Tidak apa-apa,"

Sangat ew kalau Sehun yang merajuk seperti ini.

"Yang benar?"

"Kau meminta kepastian atau meragukan?" Jongin mencebik.

"Kau boleh memakai akun instagramku,"

"Kau sedang mencoba merayuku?"

"Mungkin. Tapi aku serius,"

"Thanks Tuan Albino, tapi aku sudah tak tertarik dengan sosial media,"

"Ternyata masih marah, ya?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf,"

"Hngg..." Jongin membanting tubuh Sehun kesamping. Lantas saling berhadapan dengan posisi miring. "Aku tidak marah sebenarnya. Hanya aku tidak suka dengan kalimat kasar kepada fans itu, terkesan membentak."

Iya. Siapapun tahu kalau Jongin sangat menyayangi EXO L. Tak pelak membuat Sehun cemburu juga. You know? Seperti diduakan.

Tetapi apalah artinya? Toh memang sifat Jongin begitu. Lagipula mengapa harus cemburu kalau kedudukannya saja berbeda.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Iya sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin. "Nanti bisa buat lagi. Membajak boleh, tapi jangan mengeluarkan kata kasar seperti itu. Mereka 'kan fans kita. Kalau hilang bagaimana?"

"Iya. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya." Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin hangat. Menumpukan kepala Jongin didadanya. "Tapi aku memang cemburu."

Jongin mendongak, "cemburu kenapa? Memangnya ada yang pantas dicemburui antara idol dan fans?"

"Bukan. Bukan yang itu,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu, yang mem-follow,"

"Ahs! Itu lagi yang dibahas. Sudah sini, cium aku saja supaya kau diam," Jongin memutar matanya jengah.

"Mppt!" Mata Jongin membulat ketika Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba dibibirnya. Lalu melumatnya pelan sembari menekan kepala Jongin agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

.

.

THE END!

P.S: hai... /lambai2/ banyak bgt berita tentang instagram kai yg di hapus sliweran dimana-mana. Aku ga tau benernya gimana apakah akun dia sengaja dihapus atau ga sengaja. Jangan percaya sama fanfiction ini. Ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.

Jongin lumayan nyebelin ternyata yeh-_- main hapus IG aja. Aduh IG saya seumuran ama IG dia padahal duh kang... saya bikin IG karna kamu, tapi kamu tega meninggalkan aku. Kamu kejam mas! Kamu kejam! /? #oke abaikan-_-a

Ya udah deh gak papa kalok dia men-delete akunnya. Yang penting Jongin baik-baik aja mah aku udah senang... moga dia bikin lagi ya chingudeul. Atau sering post di official web. Ga papa lah ya...

KIM JONGIN FIGHTING!

Oh iya, tahu ringtone 'krong' yang saya maksud? Itu lho yang pas kai niruin 'kronggg~' di weekly idol. Hehe... itu ringtone notifikasi ponsel saya sendiri sebenarnya xD wakakakak

With Love, Winter AL 


End file.
